


Leonia, New Jersey

by suyari



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Kidfic, Maximoff family, Mutants, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 13:30:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suyari/pseuds/suyari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A glimpse into the life of an average mutant family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leonia, New Jersey

**Author's Note:**

> I have been sucked into [splitting's](http://splitting.tumblr.com/) suburban!Wanda raising her twins. And I simply could not resist.

People liked to think that being a mutant made life easy. Which was laughable given how long mutants had had to fight for the basic rights their baseline human counterparts enjoyed freely - which they were born with and subsequently robbed of by puberty at the latest. Little things like the right to jobs and home ownership. Being able to park in the same lot and shop at the same stores. Marriage that was considered valid by the government and even the right to breed. Fifty years of being second class citizens - of having their homes burned, of being beaten and spat on, of having things and words hurled at them for being different - with pockets of prejudice still alive across the country; so that they had to live in certain areas that were _tolerant_ , forcing them into forming their own communities, and people _still_ felt they were unfairly privileged and thus owed some sort of lifelong debt to society. Wherein the norms got first choice and they took what was left and had best be grateful.

Heroics helped somewhat, but overall, the mutant race weren't donning spandex and racing headlong into battle. They were winning in court and in their communities, and doing their best to make life easier for the next generation. Things were changing, but slowly, which meant they were safest where they had settled. In cities and towns across the nation that were long used to them by now, where perhaps there was some discrimination, but it was tolerable and life was about as comfortable as it was going to get for the moment.

Powers meant unique positions opened up and the job market expanded to reap the benefits. The economy blossomed under the improved work force, which helped to settle a lot of the tension. And in some cases actually paved the way for peace. Still people associated power with comfort, and so no one ever looked closely at struggling families to note just how alike they were.

It was hard being a single mother. Regardless of race or any perceived advantages due to power. Harder still to have powered children. The lucky, or unlucky few who manifested long before puberty arose. Having power oneself only meant an ability to relate to one's own children. It did not guarantee any control over the powers of one's children, which made things that much more difficult. Not that society noticed, or planned to anytime soon. Powered mothers were seen as pillars who could not be defied and did everything perfect. If only it were as true as the average American liked to think.

Wanda flicked her turning signal and slowed the car as she drew up to the stop sign. It gave her a moment to glance at her twins through the rearview mirror. Billy was calmly reading, quietly turning the pages of The Lightning Thief - a book that was slightly advanced for most eight year olds, but just enough of a challenge for her own. Tommy beside him was swinging both legs rapidly enough that a steady breeze drifted along the bottom of the car. He absolutely _hated_ car rides. Having to sit still and be strapped in and watch the world go by at a fixed rate that crawled onward agonizingly slow. He was hitting buttons rapidly, his whole handheld gaming console swinging back and forth as he wiggled in his seat - on his best behavior. It broke her heart sometimes to watch him, knowing from experience just how much damage could be done but unable to do anything about it. It wasn't as if she could allow her eight year old to run ahead and meet them anywhere. He was safest with his mother, and calmest and most patient with his brother, and that was that.

She pressed a bit more firmly on the gas pedal.

It would probably be best to simply teleport. She could handle both children and an additional load the size of their suburban without breaking a sweat. But teleporting was considered flashy and they couldn't afford to antagonize their community, no matter how much money it would save them on gas. She kept telling herself if was for Tommy's benefit, teaching him patience and making it a ritual practice. It would help him adjust better in the world. There were even some days she believed it.

They pulled into Denny's and Tommy was suddenly bouncing behind the gear shift. "Mom, mom, momomomomomomomomom! Can I have syrup today? Please! Billy gets to have syrup."

"Thomas Maximoff, what have I told you about getting out of your seat before the car turns off?"

"But mooooooooooom!!!"

"Billy, close the book." She turned in her seat when he didn't respond and put a finger against the spine. "William. Nose out of the book, now please."

Billy sighed and neatly tucked a corner of wrapping paper into the seam, closing it and tucking it under his arm. Wanda thought about forcing him to leave it, but she had a long shift, and he'd need something to do while they waited.

She got out of the car, Tommy suddenly appearing at her side. "Mom! Mom! I want banana pancakes!" Billy climbed out and shoved his door closed, padding up to them as she locked the doors with a press of the key. "With whip cream and chocolate chips and _walnuts_! And a hot chocolate!"

Wanda ushered them in ahead of her, waving at Ted and sitting the twins in a corner booth before kissing each upon the head and going to clock in, hands tying her apron on.

"Hi, Janet!" Tommy called across the dinning room as the younger woman made her way over to them. He was up on the booth cushion, flagging an arm as if she couldn't see him. Janet, bless her, just smiled and waved back. "Hi, boys, what can I get you?"

Wanda leaned against the cashier's wall, listening and hoping for once they'd do the right thing. "Can I have a Grand Slam with bacon and sausage, scrambled eggs and pancakes?" Billy asked politely. "An extra stack of banana and chocolate chip pancakes with whipped cream and walnuts and a hot chocolate?"

"I am going to have the Veggie-cheese omelette," Tommy said very loudly. "But no mushrooms! We're allergic! And we're not allowed to have coffee, **so** I will just have a lemonade instead!"

Janet smiled at them, amusement in her voice as she spun her pen and replied, "Coming right up!" She crossed the dining room again and turned the corner, grinning at Wanda, who sighed. "One of these days, we're going to run out of people to shock with your kids orders," she told her.

"One of these days my kids will be teenagers, and they'll eat me out of house and home."

Janet laughed and patted her arm, but there were days Wanda worried. Feeding them and keeping a roof over their heads was hard enough now. She didn't know what she'd do when they stopped listening and decided they knew better.

She dropped off crayons and a few extra placemats and Tommy went to work. Billy was already reabsorbed by his book. When their food arrived, they sat patiently and Tommy smiled charmingly as it was set down in front of them. Janet tried desperately hard not to laugh as she walked away.

"Have they swapped yet?" Wanda asked.

Janet peered around the corner. "Oh yeah, and Tommy's halfway done already."

Wanda sighed.

"You should call your brother," Janet said, arranging a few glasses on a tray. "It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"Pietro's busy, I don't want to intrude."

"Wanda, your brother would drop everything and show up halfway through the first sentence if you told him. He'd take care of you."

"I know," she replied, wiping down a table with a bit more elbow grease than was specifically called for. "Which is why I can't tell him."

"Pride is a dangerous thing," the younger woman warned.

"It isn't pride." She peered across the dining room and smiled softly at the way the twins were both poking through Billy's omelette. "Okay, maybe it is, just a bit. He's been overprotective my _whole_ life. You _know_ what it took just to convince him I could get married and be a grown woman and everything."

Janet gave a short puff of a laugh.

"If I let go of my independence now, I'll never get it back. I can take care of the boys on my own. We'll be fine."

"Okay, Wanda. Whatever you say. You know I've got your back."

"Thanks Jan."

"Is Simon coming by today?"

"Yes. And don't give me that face."

"What? There is no face!"

Wanda laughed to herself and began to rearrange the sugar.

"But if there _was_ a face, it'd be a happy face. It's been two years, Wanda. You're still young, you still have _needs_. It's time to jump in with both feet and say 'Oh yes, Simon! Whisk us away!'" She threw a hand out to the side, towel swinging slightly. "You never know, direct could work. Besides, you deserve better. As much as you want to keep things the way the two of you started...it'd be better on the boys. And Simon loves them to death. He'd make a perfect father."

"All right you, enough selling. I don't have the money to buy."

"Then think it over. It can't hurt."

"MOM!" Tommy gasped, suddenly beside her. Janet started; even after so much exposure she was still often taken off guard. But it was a small start - she was getting better. Wanda hardly seemed to notice the difference and simply lifted her tray and looked down at him. "Yes, Tommy?"

"Can we go outside and play?"

"Yes, but stay where I can see you and don't wander off."

"YES!" Just as suddenly, he was gone, re-materializing beside his twin and poking him in the head with an index finger. "Biiiiilllly, plaaaay with meeeee!"

The brunet at first did not respond, simply continued staring at the page. After a moment - in which Wanda was certain he'd finished his sentence and found the place suitable for pausing - he put his makeshift bookmark back in place, set the book on the table and pressed his own finger against his twin's nose, as if pressing a button. With a flash of blue he was gone, Tommy not too far behind. The door jingled a minute too long and finally swung closed with a bit of a creak.

Wanda crossed over to clean up their table although it was in Janet's section and watched them through the window.

People liked to think that life was easier for mutants. And in a way it was. Wanda never had to worry that someone would kidnap her children. They could both move faster than most people could blink. She didn't have to worry that there would be no one they could talk to about that which made them special. They were so like herself and her twin, there was virtually nothing they would need question that she or Pietro could not answer. And in extreme cases, there was always their grandfather. She didn't have to worry that they were unable to protect themselves from bullies. They were both incredibly smart, quick thinkers, resourceful even without their powers, and looked out for one another. But there was plenty left that made life just as difficult. Like paying a mortgage she couldn't afford so she wouldn't lose the house they'd been born in. Like finding them a school that could cater to their unique needs. The fact that they were one another's only friend and all the books said twins were difficult enough to socialize, without them being each other's entire peer group. Putting food on the table, enough to satisfy their growing bodies, and Tommy's accelerating metabolism. The rising gas prices, a tight work schedule and playing bill roulette.

Billy came out of a teleport and Tommy was suddenly about him. They fell over and rolled in the grass, carefree and happy. Wanda tucked Billy's book in her apron pocket, and turned off Tommy's video game. Maybe...just maybe, they'd beat the odds.

She gave them one last careful look, before rushing to her section to greet new guests.


End file.
